1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing data processor for preparing sewing data used in a sewing machine for sewing sewing patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,253,599, 5,181,176, and 4,622,907 describe sewing data processors having a microcomputer for preparing highly precise sewing data in a short time. These sewing data processors generally include a personal computer system including a mouse, a hard disk, and other components. An operator first inputs a sewing pattern by inputting contour lines of a figure using the mouse or a scanner. Then various settings, such as density of threads in the figure to be sewn, are set using a menu displayed on a display of the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,941 describes a home sewing machine for embroidering based on sewing data prepared using a sewing data processor such as described in the above-referenced documents.